Ziva's Citizenship
by K-Shandra
Summary: I don't know what everyone's issue is… If she doesn't get her citizenship the world won't come to an end. She won't have to leave the states… and here is why… Tony POV. Fluffy funny Tiva.


Title: Ziva's Citizenship

Genre: NCIS

Disclaimer: You really thought they're mine? I didn't think so. Minor innocent infringement, but I'll return the characters when done, unharmed. No money is made from this.

Timeline: Before Ziva's citizenship.

Spoilers: None that I could think of.

Rating: M actually more a strong T+.

Characters: Ziva and Tony.

A/N: a very short but fun one shot… I haven't read anything like it… might just start a whole bunch of AU fics.

Story word count: 860

I don't know what everyone's issue is… If she doesn't get her citizenship the world won't come to an end. She won't have to leave the states… and here is why…

You see I've thought long and hard about it, and they think I don't see it seriously enough. Little do they know. When I pulled her out of that hellhole I made myself one promise. That she will never ever ever again leave the states or return to Israel (or anywhere else) unless I was strapped to her side. There was no way I would let her go back to Mossad, to her crazy father who seemed hell bent on thinking up the next best way of ridding the world of her presence. One Ziva "death" experience is more than enough for this DiNozzi. I could never survive another… She's my little ninja now, I saved her, her life now belongs to me… Okay so maybe things are a bit rocky between us right now, but things will come right. I know Ziva, and once she has vented her anger (at me) and gotten over her issues, we will be back to the teasingly playful relationship we shared before.

Oh, you want to know why I'm not worried about her not getting her citizenship… It's simple really. If she doesn't get it, I'll just marry her. I'm an American citizen, and Gibbs won't be able to say anything… we will not be dating. And they thought I was scarred of commitment. Oh yes, I could see myself happily married to Ziva… We'll probably end up with a rulebook as thick as the Oxford dictionary.

But I'll only have two conditions…

The first: She'll have to move in with me. That way I know there'll be no crazy Mossad officer showing up at her door again, trying to claim her heart and try to take her away from me, again. I'll get to take her home with me - every night. Okay I admit, Ziva 24 hours a day might get to be a bit much, but I'll handle her, I've been doing it for years...

The second: She'll have to share a bed with me. No, I don't have a death wish. I just really like having her in bed with me. Her smell, her presence… The way I sleep better when I know consciously and subconsciously that she's there with me. And yes, I'll know that once again no crazy Mossad or any other man could enter her life again, and take her from me. And well if she ever felt up to it (I read her medical report – she doesn't know.)… I'd give anything to be allowed to make love to her. Just the thought of her under me… Oh wait! This is Ziva, she prefers being on top. My in control ever determined little ninja. I could live with that too… Okay there are times I would like to be in charge.

I could die a happy man knowing that I could get to take her home every night. That she's MINE in every sense that she could be.

I never thought of myself as the marrying kind. I preferred to hide behind what I've come to claim as being a DiNozzi trait. DiNozzi men don't marry for life, we cannot commit, we love playing the field too much. But I'm already committed to her, little does she know it. One nighters no longer draw me, I want her. And If I only get to hold her and joke with her, that will be enough for me.

I did not dare start something with her in the past, because I was never sure if she would be willing to stay in the states if things got serious… also I was sure her father would have me taken care of… in some way. You don't get a Mossad member angry… and even less so the director. Ziva taught me that (the hard way). Now it, no she means too much to me, and as the cliché goes: It's never easy when it means something.

Yes I know I'm a coward. I would use her citizenship to get her. That way I wouldn't have to live with her rejection of me, as I would possibly have to, if she got it trough the regular channels... You see, I was honest when I told her that I couldn't live without her… I can't. I see her every day, and even throughout all the bickering, I'm forever thankful that she's still in my life. But I'm not sure if she'll ever want or allow for me to be more than her partner, and if she did… How would I go about it? And I don't mean the whole rule 12 thing. Gibbs will just have to understand… We followed his rules for years… and look were they got us.

Ziva DiNozzi, it has a nice ring to it. And unlike our fathers (especially mine), I wouldn't mind having some smaller Dinozzi's around. She can teach them ninja stunts and I'll teach them… okay I'll have to think about that one…

A/N I don't think this will go anywhere…


End file.
